Seconde chance
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Insolent, prétentieux, à l'humour douteux. Dès qu'il l'a vu, Jack O'Neill ne l'a pas aimé. Qui est-il ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas le droit de détester.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur SG-1, une des mes séries préférées ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Vêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean délavé, le colonel Jack O'Neill s'acharnait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta de marmonner dans sa barbe pour lever les yeux en l'air. Plus que trois niveaux et ses vacances étaient à porter de main. Un petit chalet isolé, loin du martèlement continue des appareils High-tech de la base et du ramdam des scientifiques. A mille lieux de toute cette agitation, seulement lui, une canne à pêche, un étang calme et une bonne bière fraîche.

Cette vision lui arracha l'ébauche d'un sourire, ébauche qui se confirma lorsque le _ding_ de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec soulagement, soulagement qui s'évanouit lorsque l'alarme générale retentit dans la base. L'espace d'un millième de seconde, le colonel Jack O'Neill fut tenté d'oublier l'alerte et laisser tout ça aux autres. La seconde d'après, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière lui.

Un truc en rapport avec le 'sens du devoir'. Il rejoignit d'un pas rapide la salle de contrôle et s'installa aux côtés du Général Hammond.

\- Walter ?

\- Activation non programmée de la porte, répondit l'homme sans quitter son écran.

\- Y'a-t-il un code d'identification sergent ? Demanda Hammond.

\- Oui mon Général ! Il s'agit de …de SG-1 mon Général.

Le général et le colonel O'Neill s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. Teal'c et Carter arrivèrent au même moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon Colonel ? Demanda le major.

\- Activation non programmé de la porte, marmonna O'Neill. Et apparemment, c'est de nous.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Carter se précipita devant l'ordinateur de contrôle.

\- Que fait-on mon général ? Demanda O'Neill.

Le Général soupira avant de se tourner vers Walter et d'ordonner l'ouverture de l'iris. Ce dernier s'exécuta et le général Hammond prit la direction de la salle d'embarcation, suivit par SG-1 au complet, Daniel les ayant rejoint entre temps. Une rangée de soldat se mit face à la porte, guettant avec vigilance la venue du passager en transit. Le vortex bleu se brouilla et l'intrus apparut. Un intrus qui avait l'air on ne peut plus humain.

A première vue du moins.

Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir moulant, d'un pantalon militaire et d'un képi assorti au pantalon, il tenait un sac à dos, négligemment jeté sur son dos. Ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil, lui donnant un air _familier_. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. 16 ans grands maximum. Le garçon retira sa casquette de sa main libre, libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds sales. Il releva ensuite la tête devant l'assemblée, cligna des yeux quelques minutes, comme semblant se réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire lumineux s'étale sur son visage.

\- Hello !

Les soldats réagirent au quart de tours et armèrent leurs fusils. Le garçon pâlit et leva automatiquement ses bras en l'air.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma base ? Ordonna le Général Hammond.

\- Moi ? Vous savez, je vais par-ci, je vais par-là, répondit négligemment l'adolescent en tripotant ses cheveux.

\- Soldats au moindre geste suspect, vous tirez !

Le visage du jeune homme se déconfit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Non, non, je plaisantais ! Je ne suis pas armé et je viens en paix.

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu le code d'identification de SG-1 ? Intima le Général.

\- Eh bien c'est une histoire assez compliquée à raconter, quoique assez fascinante aussi. Très fascinante je dirais. Vous savez, le genre qu'on raconte autour d'un bon repas et non les mains en l'air devant une centaine de soldats armées.

Le colonel O'Neill choisit d'intervenir à ce moment.

\- Écoute petit, tu as le choix : soit tu nous racontes gentiment ton histoire dans les deux minutes qui suivent, soit tu passes le restant de tes jours dans une cellule humide et crasseuse, avec pour seul compagnie ta tête et ta main droite !

La phrase eut pour effet d'assombrir la mine du jeune homme qui fixait maintenant le Colonel O'Neill.

\- Votre menace a eu l'air de marcher, s'étonna discrètement Daniel.

\- Tout est dans le regard Daniel, répondit le Colonel sur le même ton avant de se redresser.

Face à eux, l'inconnu retrouvait ses esprits.

\- Jack O'Neill ? Vous êtes le général O'Neill c'est ça ?

\- Euh non, répondit Daniel. Lui, c'est le **colonel** O'Neill. Et voici le général de notre base, le général George Hammond.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas le général de cette base ?

Formulation étonnante, insulte à peine masquée. Le leader de SG-1 ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut devancé par Walter.

\- Un deuxième voyageur en transit, mon général !

\- C'est Grace, informa l'inconnu.

\- Grace ? Intervint Carter un peu trop précipitamment.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle se mit à se racler la gorge, légèrement gênée.

\- Maman ?

Le second voyageur venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, pas plus grande que trois pommes. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ceux du major Carter.

\- Grace ? Répéta Carter, incrédule.

\- Maman !

La petite fille se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers Carter. Les cliquetis des armes firent réagir le jeune homme. Au quart de tour, il attrapa la fillette à la volée et la couvrit par son propre corps.

\- Ne tirez pas ! C'est bon, hurla le garçon. Elle ne vous fera rien. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille.

L'enchaînement des actions eut pour effet d'apeurer la fillette qui éclata en sanglot.

\- Lâche-moi. Je veux voir maman.

\- Chut, chut. Calme-toi Grace ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'avait dit plutôt dans la journée ? Ce n'est pas elle. Elle lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas elle. Grace, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu comprends ?

\- Mais elle m'a reconnue, protesta la fillette. Elle a dit mon nom !

La fillette adressa un regard brillant à Carter avant de baisser les yeux et de se fondre dans les bras du garçon. Le Général intervint.

\- Major, vous connaissez cette enfant ?

\- En quelque sorte mon Général. Mais c'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

\- Très bien, trancha Hammond. Qu'on les emmène à l'infirmerie. Colonel, débriefing dans une heure !

\- Bien mon Général.

§...§

\- Eh bien, ils me semblent être en parfaite santé. Pas de infection, ni déficience. Pas besoin d'examen approfondis pour l'instant, déclara Frasier.

Balançant ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière, la petite fille fixait le colonel O'Neill du regard.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Et pour appuyer sa question, le colonel se mit à frotter vigoureusement son nez, ce qui la fit doucement rire.

\- Non t'as rien sur le nez. C'est juste que tu parais plus jeune.

\- Plus jeune ? Euh on se connait ?

Grace fronça les sourcils et dévisagea méchamment le Colonel avant de croiser les bras, d'un air boudeur.

\- T'es pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

O'Neill cligna des yeux, avant de chercher des lumières auprès du reste de SG-1. Teal' se contenta haussa le sourcil, Daniel haussa les épaules et Carter… Tiens où était passé Carter ?

\- Excusez-là, intervint l'adolescent derrière lui. Elle vous prend pour quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin pas tout à fait non plus étant donné que physiquement, vous **êtes** lui. Quoique maintenant que j'y regarde d'un peu plus près, c'est vrai que vous êtes plus jeune que le Général. Mais bon je suppose qu'on mettre ça sur le compte de la variation sub-temporelle qui par croissance exponentielle va forcément influer sur le continuum espace-t…

\- Rah ! Ça suffit ! L'interrompit brusquement le colonel O'Neill en levant l'index. Le blabla scientifique, on le réserve à Carter !

\- Peut-être que le major Carter pourra nous éclairer sur la question, proposa Teal'C.

\- Excellente idée Teal'c. Daniel, allez me chercher Carter.

La jaffa s'inclina devant O'Neill tandis que Daniel s'exécutait en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, déclara Jack O'Neill, mais j'ai une partie de pêche qui m'attend dans mon chalet.

\- Pff même pas vrai d'abord, grogna Grace. Y'a pas de poisson dans ton lac.

\- Hey comment tu sais ça toi ? Euh, je veux dire, se reprit O'Neill face au regard noir de Teal'c, même pas vrai. Il y a tout plein de poisson dans mon lac. Des truites, des sardines et même des saumons.

\- Non tu mens, rétorqua Grace. Et en plus, les saumons, ça ne se trouvent pas dans les lacs mais dans les rivières. Et même que ça remonte les courants. Et même que c'est maman qui m'a racontée.

\- Ta maman ? Reprit O'Neill. Tu veux parler de Carter ?

\- On parle de moi ?

Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill se tournèrent en chœur vers le major qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivit par un Daniel, toujours munie de son artéfact suspect.

\- Maman ! Où t'étais parti ?

\- Euh, j'avais à faire, répondit Carter de manière incertaine, visiblement mal à l'aise par la situation.

\- Carter vous nous expliquer ?

\- Je crois que cet enfant prend le major Carter pour sa maman.

\- Merci pour cette explication des plus utiles Teal'c ! S'exclama O'Neill.

L'ironie qui se dégageait de la phrase était on ne peut plus clair. Mais Teal'c, en bon jaffa qu'il était, hocha la tête respectueusement. O'Neill en leva les yeux en l'air avant de reporter son attention sur Carter.

\- Bon... Carter ?

\- Euh, comme je vous le disais, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée et je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre le debriefing. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est l'heure !

\- Alors allons-y !

\- Et on fait quoi **nous** en attendant ? Intervint le garçon.

\- Tiens !

Le colonel lui lança un objet que le garçon attrapa au vol. Après la découverte de sa nature, le garçon se décomposa sous le regard ravi du colonel.

\- Très drôle, railla le gamin avant de ranger l'objet dans sa poche.

Dans le couloir, Carter l'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez jeté ?

\- Un yoyo. C'est de son âge non ?

Carter haussa les yeux sourcils avant de secouer la tête contrite et de lui emboiter le pas, suivit de près par le Jaffa.

\- Bah quoi ?

§...§

\- Très bien tout le monde, installez-vous, nous commençons la réunion. Major ?

\- Oui mon général.

Le major Samantha Carter inspira à plein poumon avant de se lancer.

\- Cela s'est passé il y a quelque mois de cela, lors de mon second voyage à bord du Prométhée.

\- La fois où vous êtes retrouvée coincée à l'intérieur d'une nébuleuse ? Interrogea Daniel.

\- Oui. Durant ce voyage je me suis cognée la tête et je... j'ai...

Carter soupira fortement avant de confesser.

\- J'ai été victime d'hallucinations.

Silence. Les trois autres membres du SG-1 se dévisagèrent mais c'est la réaction du général Hammond qui fut pour le moins surprenante.

\- Major, votre rapport ne mentionnait aucunes hallucinations !

Samantha Carter avala ses lèvres avant de détourner son regard.

\- Major Carter, je dois dire que je suis profondément déçu par votre comportement. Une information d'une telle importance n'aurait pas dû être passée sous silence. Je vais être obligé de prendre des sanctions.

\- Oui mon Général, s'inclina Carter, totalement mal à l'aise.

\- Mon Général, intervint le Colonel. Je pense qu'on devrait oublier les sanctions militaires pour l'instant et nous concentrer sur notre problème.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jack, continua Daniel. J'aimerais connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Moi de même, finit Teal'c

Le général les dévisagea tous du regard avant d'abdiquer et d'autoriser le Major Carter à poursuivre. Elle remercia du regard ses coéquipiers et reprit.

\- Comme je le disais, j'ai été victime d'hallucinations et ces 'hallucinations' m'ont empêchée de perdre connaissance. Elles m'ont aussi permises de trouver un moyen de sortir le Prométhée de la nébuleuse.

\- Comment ? S'interrogea Daniel. Comment est-ce qu'une hallucination, qui par définition, est une distorsion de la réalité par l'esprit, a pu vous permettre de vous en sortir ?

\- Parce qu'elles avaient pris votre forme.

Un silence traversa la pièce.

\- Par « votre », vous voulez dire... ?

\- Vous trois, répondit Carter en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux. Le colonel, Teal'c et vous. Il y avait également mon père dans le lot.

\- Je vous suis apparu ? S'enthousiasma le Colonel. J'étais comment ? Super utile j'espère.

Silence gêné.

\- Carter ?

\- Oui mon Colonel, vous m'avez été très utile, sourit finalement Carter.

\- Plus efficace que le vrai visiblement, marmonna Daniel.

\- Daniel vous disiez ?

\- Non rien, s'exclama l'archéologue en retroussant ses lunettes. Rien de bien important.

\- Cela n'explique toujours pas le rapport avec la fillette, énonça Teal'c.

\- Oui, vous avez raison Teal'c. Sam ?

\- Grace... Elle m'est apparue aussi. Vous trois, mon père et Grace.

\- Attendez Carter ! Je croyais que seules des personnes connues vous étaient apparues.

\- C'est le cas mon Colonel.

\- Alors... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, trancha Carter. J'ai toujours pensé que Grace était une manifestation de la petite fille qui sommeillait en moi. Mais maintenant que je la vois en vrai, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- D'autant plus qu'elle vous prend pour sa mère, souligna O'Neill tout en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.

Samantha Carter fut piquée au vif et regarda ailleurs.

\- En parlant de ça, intervint Daniel, cette situation ne vous parait-elle pas un brin familière ?

\- Vous faites références à quelque chose en particulier Daniel Jackson ?

\- Le garçon vous a pris pour le Général O'Neill, pointa l'archéologue. Pas un air de déjà vu ?

\- Univers alternatif, finit Teal'c.

\- C'est ça, s'exclama Daniel. C'est exactement ce à quoi je voulais en venir.

\- Alors vous pensez que ces deux-là viennent d'un univers alternatif au nôtre ?

\- Je pense que oui, conclut l'archéologue. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'il ait pris le Colonel pour le Général de cette base.

\- Univers alternatif ou pas, soupira O'Neill en se calant dans sa chaise, je ne l'aime pas. Le garçon. Trop insolent à mon goût.

\- Tiens donc, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Railla une voix extérieure à la réunion.

O'Neill se redressa et fit face à l'origine de la voix. C'était le garçon aux cheveux sales. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, surveillé de très près par un militaire.

\- Et vous avez raison Dr Jackson, poursuivit le garçon. Je viens bien d'un univers alternatif.

\- Soldat, tonna O'Neill. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Hum, il vient vous demander la permission d'assister à la réunion. Général Hammond ?

\- Laissez-le passer. Nous avions justement besoin de plus d'information. Mon garçon, prenez place.

Le jeune homme prit place face au Colonel O'Neill et s'installa sans le quitter des yeux, semblant partagés entre la raillerie et la déception.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurez, de là où je viens, vous ne m'aimez pas non plus.

\- Parce qu'on se connait ? Tous les deux ? Rétorqua froidement le Colonel.

Décidément, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce gamin ne lui revenait pas. Vraiment pas. Le garçon soupira, véritablement exaspéré, presque résigné. Son visage s'était maintenant totalement fermé.

\- Nous sommes issus d'un univers parallèle au votre, Grace et moi. Et vu que vous ne semblez pas me connaitre, c'est que je n'existe pas dans ce monde.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta un instant avant de secouer la tête et de se forcer à sourire légèrement.

\- Je suis Charlie. Charlie O'Neill. Heureux de vous rencontrer Colonel O'Neill.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors la voici la voilà, la suite de ma fic ! *Tisiphone s'attend à des applaudissements mais se reçoit des huées tomates dans la figure*. Oui, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'avais pas trop eu le temps de bosser mes fics ces temps-ci... *Désolée*. Mais bon, elle est là et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Sinon, ben je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.

Réponses au reviews :

 **riri** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravie que ça t'aie emballée et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :-)

 **Amandine** : Génial, j'ai pas fait de grosse fautes ! *Fait la pose de la victoire*. Enfin, bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **pitbelette** : La voici la voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci :-)

 **root** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture ! :-)

 **Djaipur** : Hello ! Eh bien merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est lui qui m'a rappelé qu'il fallait que je pense à écrire la suite ^^'. Alors merci ! Et pour répondre à te question, j'avais également eu pour idée de garder le suspense plus longtemps mais au final j'ai préféré introduire le choc dès le début ! ^^. J'attends de voir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci. Et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop décevant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Écran blanc. Silence radio.

Que s'est-il passé dans sa tête ? Que s'est-il passé l'espace de ces cinq minutes ? Le colonel était incapable de le dire, de le décrire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était maintenant face à l'inconnu, les mains autours de son col, prêt à lui décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends ! Plus jam...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa cible. _Le regard de la petite souris_. Un regard partagé entre la surprise et la peur. La surprise d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, la peur d'être puni. Un regard caractéristique qu'il n'avait vu que chez une seule personne jusque-là.

\- Charlie...

Il détacha une de ses mains du col du garçon et l'avança, tremblante, vers le front du jeune homme avant d'en effleurer la texture. Puis il remarqua les soubresauts du garçon et la réalité se dessina. Carter et Daniel s'était redressés, leurs chaises renversées. Teal'c était derrière lui, les mains ceinturés autour de ses bras, acharné à l'éloigner de Charlie et le Général Hammond aboyait.

\- Colonel, lâchez ce garçon. Colonel, c'est un ordre !

Jack relâcha son emprise d'un coup. Le captif retomba sur sa chaise. Le visage en sueur, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, O'Neill se sentit soudain devenir très vide.

\- Teal'c...

Sa voix était tout aussi vide.

\- O'Neill...

\- Lâchez-moi.

Le Jaffa sembla hésiter. Le Général acheva de le convaincre.

\- Relâchez-le Teal'c.

Lorsque les bras puissants du Jaffa se desserrèrent, Jack O'Neill laissa ses pas le guider hors de la pièce. Hors de son plus grand pêché.

§...§

Dans la salle de briefing, Charlie, encore légèrement traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, se força à cligner des yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Whaou, ricana-t-il nerveusement. Je pensais pas que votre Jack O'Neill prendrait aussi mal le fait d'avoir un fils !

Le trait d'humour ne fit rire personne et Charlie se massa légèrement la nuque. Devant lui, le docteur Jackson le dévisageait.

\- Alors comme ça tu dis t'appeler Charlie. Charlie O'Neill. Et plus encore, tu prétends être le fils de Jack ?

\- Je ne **prétends** pas être le fils de Jack O'Neill. Je **suis** son fils. En tout cas dans une autre réalité, je le suis.

\- Donc vous venez d'une réalité parallèle à la nôtre ?

\- Oui, confirma Charlie. Et comme vous n'avez pas l'air surpris par cette idée, j'en déduis que vous avez déjà eu affaire à des univers parallèles.

\- C'est exact, intervint Carter. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez réussi à venir ici. Nous avons détruit le miroir quantique il y a bien des années.

\- La porte des étoiles, répondit le blond.

\- La porte des étoiles ? Répéta la militaire, les deux sourcils haussés.

\- La fonction première des portes des étoiles est de voyager d'un point A à un point B à une vitesse supérieur à la propagation de la lumière. Mais la porte des étoiles a également d'autres fonctions, dont certaines, non prévues par les Anciens.

\- Hm oui c'est exact, concéda Carter. Comme les voyages dans le temps en cas d'éruption solaire, l'isolation d'une zone de l'espace temps, la...

\- L'accès aux réalités alternatives, finit Charlie. Avec l'énergie nécessaire et le code adéquat, il est tout à fait possible de faire fonctionner la porte des étoiles à la manière d'un miroir quantique.

\- Major, est-ce que c'est possible ? S'enquit le Général Hammond.

La principale concernée tira la moue.

\- Eh bien, je ne me suis jamais véritablement penchée sur la question mais ces deux objets ont été conçus par les Anciens, et peut-être sur le même mode de fonctionnement, avec quelques variantes. Mais je ne peux pas encore vous l'affirmer avec certitude mon Général. Il me faudrait faire des tests et certains calculs.

\- Vous avez mon autorisation, décréta le Général.

\- J'ai une question, intervint Daniel en retroussant ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Je veux dire dans notre monde.

Charlie sentit son cœur se déchirer face à cette question. Les images se succédèrent dans sa tête. Et les souvenirs... Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici… ? Il secoua doucement la tête et murmurer :

\- L'asile. Nous demandons l'asile, la permission de pouvoir vivre ici. Tout recommencer...

Sa voix tremblait et un léger malaise s'installa parmi les membres de SG-1. Charlie baissa les yeux.

\- Votre monde... il a été détruit ? Tenta Carter.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, souffla le garçon.

Le général fronça les sourcils.

\- Il vous faudra être plus précis mon garçon.

\- Les Goa'uld, précisa amèrement le garçon. La Terre, de là où je viens, a été envahit par les Goa'uld. Par le dieu Noun...

\- Les Goa'uld sont de faux dieux, reprit fermement Teal'c.

\- Merci pour l'info T, répliqua ironiquement Charlie.

Le Jaffa sembla légèrement vexé par son ton mais n'en montra pas plus. Charlie s'excusa du regard avant de poursuivre.

\- Faux dieu ou non, Noun et d'autres Goa'uld se sont appropriés les corps de divers hauts fonctionnaires des Etats-Unis, puis de d'autres nations et vous imaginez la suite...

\- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi vous deux seulement ?

\- Renverser la fonction première de la porte des étoiles nécessite une puissance considérable. Si vous voulez une estimation, je dirais l'équivalent de six E2PZ.

\- Pardon, s'outragea Carter. Six E2PZ ?

\- C'est la quantité nécessaire au passage de deux personnes. La Samantha Carter de mon univers a stabilisé une réaction au naquadriah et alimenté la porte avec l'énergie dégagée. C'était pour elle le seul moyen de créer un vortex vers un univers alternatif et nous sauver, Grace et moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un miroir quantique ? Demanda Teal'c.

Charlie sourit. Que ce soit dans cette réalité ou la sienne, Teal'c était toujours le même : incroyablement pertinent.

\- Nous avons détruit le miroir il y a bien longtemps. Comme vous. Je suppose que ça veut dire que nos deux mondes ne sont pas si différents les uns des autres.

\- Alors Grace est-

Charlie ne laissa pas au major le loisir de finir sa question. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard pétillant.

\- Votre fille, sourit Charlie. Votre "principale source d'inspiration et votre quotidien de surprise". Et je ne fais que vous citez.

Carter avait maintenant les yeux écarquillées et les lèvres légèrement entrouverte. Charlie sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme ! Dans cette réalité ou dans l'autre, elle était toujours la même. Toujours aussi facile à troubler dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

\- Je... commença Carter mais vite interrompue par Daniel.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fui vers une autre planète? S'étonna l'archéologue. Pourquoi une réalité alternative et pas un site alpha ou bêta ?

Le général sembla très intéressé par la réponse à la question car au même moment, il se cala plus fermement sur sa chaise. Charlie redressa un regard franc.

\- Parce que notre univers tout entier a fini sous la coupe des Goa'uld. Noun est un Goa'uld extrêmement puissant. Un Harsiesis.

\- Un Harsiesis ? Comme Shifu ?

\- Je ne connais pas de Shifu, poursuivit Charlie. Mais Noun, bien que né d'une union interdite, a réussi à rallier toutes une flotte Goa'uld à son actif et a asservi les planètes de divers systèmes solaires.

\- Et donc c'est pour fuir ce Noun que vous et Grace êtes venus ici ? Pour continuer à vivre.

\- « Tout oublier et recommencer à zéro » c'est ce que Sammy- je veux dire Samantha Carter- a voulu pour nous, se reprit Charlie devant l'air étonné du major. J'espère que vous accepterez notre requête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais à l'État major, rétorqua le Général Hammond en secouant la tête. Mais en attendant, nous vous logerons ici.

\- Merci général Hammon.

\- Hammond, rectifia Daniel.

Charlie corrigea son erreur sous le regard mi amusé, mi guindé du major Carter. La fin de la réunion fut ensuite prononcée et Charlie se laissa escorter par le soldat de l'entrée.

§…§

Il y a neuf ans, Jack O'Neill avait un fils. Un gentil gamin très-un peu trop-curieux et un brin peureux. Deux traits de caractère qui, combiné au métier de son père, avait fait de Charlie O'Neill un enfant fasciné par la guerre.

Et Jack O'Neill avait toujours détesté voir son fils avec une arme dans les mains, qu'ils soient jouets ou même seulement mimés. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de traumatismes qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans les mains innocentes de son fils.

Alors à chaque fois que son fils jouait à la guerre, Jack O'Neill se fâchait et le réprimandait

 _"Ne fais plus jamais ça Charlie. Ne joue plus jamais à ces jeux-là."_

Mais c'était à prévoir. Il aurait dû le prévoir.

Le plus on interdit à un gamin, le plus il en aura envie.

Interdire à un gamin aussi peureux et curieux que Charlie, c'était s'assurer le fait qu'il aille un jour fouiller dans les affaires de son père militaire. Et trouver de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle.

Il y a neuf ans, Jack O'Neill avait perdu son fils à cause de sa trop grande sévérité. Il avait été un père trop rigoureux, trop fermé, trop strict. Charlie n'était qu'un gamin qui voulait s'amuser et lui n'avait fait qu'entraver son apprentissage.

\- Charlie...

Trois ans après la mort de son fils, après avoir survécu à l'attaque d'Abydos, Jack O'Neill s'était promis une chose : de ne plus être ce type hautain et ce militaire stricte qui avait causé la mort de son fils. Du militaire suicidaire et carré, il était passé à l'aventurier à l'humour douteux. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de demander pardon à Charlie de continuer à vivre...

\- O'Neill ?

Le Colonel O'Neill leva les yeux et fit face à un Jaffa à la stature imposante et au visage impassible. Pourtant, il sentait que Teal'c était concerné, peut-être même inquiet.

\- Installez-vous Teal'c. De toute façon quoique je puisse dire, vous ne partirez pas. Alors asseyez-vous, ponctua O'Neill en désignant un banc en face de lui.

\- En effet.

L'ancien primat d'Apophis s'installa et fit face au colonel qui s'était affaissé sur lui-même. La pièce fut plongé dans un silence que le terrien vint rompre.

\- Vous savez Teal'c, je crois que je vous ai toujours un peu envié.

La jaffa haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Quand je vous voyais avec votre fils, quand vous aviez l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, à lui apprendre à se battre, à le voir devenir un homme et même assister à son mariage. Je crois qu'au fond je vous enviais, ou plutôt je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant.

\- J'ignorais cela.

Le Colonel ricana amèrement.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli lui arracher la tête, dire que j'ai failli tuer mon propre fils.

\- Vous ne l'auriez pas fait, certifia Teal'c.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda O'Neill, pas convaincu.

\- J'en suis sûr O'Neill, confirma le Jaffa. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai arrêté précédemment. C'est vous seul qui vous êtes arrêté.

 _Le regard de la petite souris_. Le regard qui l'avait paralysé.

\- Vous avez reconnu votre fils, O'Neill. Et c'est ce qui a arrêté votre geste.

Jack O'Neill médita un instant ces paroles avant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Donc ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez arrêté ? Vous grand Jaffa ? Vous faiblissez Teal'c.

Le jaffa fut interpelé par le ton moqueur de O'Neill puis se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire.

\- Nous verrons cela à notre prochain entrainement de boxe.

Le colonel sourit avant de se relever, prêt à quitter la pièce. Mais arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, formula lentement sa question.

\- Et où est-ce qu'il est en ce moment ?

§…§

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son logement, Charlie fut légèrement surpris de trouver autant de mobilier. Il s'attendait plutôt à être jeté dans une cellule crasseuse. Comme l'avait suggéré le Colonel O'Neill. Il soupira fortement avant de se laisser écrouler sur le lit et laisser ses pensées l'envahir.

Cet homme, le _Colonel_ O'Neill, il avait eu une telle expression de pure horreur à l'évocation de son prénom. Dégout mêlé à de la colère et du chagrin. Comme un animal traqué qui se défendait comme il pouvait contre sa plus grande peur.

Tant d'expressions qu'il ne connaissait pas à ce visage.

Au visage du Général.

Charlie passa sa main sur sa poitrine, à la rechercher du cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort. Il avait eu peur, vraiment peur. Quand cet homme avec le visage du Général l'avait empoigné avec autant de force, il avait vraiment cru à son dernier instant sur terre. Déchiqueté par un homme ayant le visage de son paternel.

 _Un_ _visage moins sévère. Et plus jeune_, nota une partie de son esprit.

Un doute s'insinua en lui et Charlie se redressa brusquement du lit et observa les murs. Mais ce qu'il cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors il toqua à la porte. Le soldat lui ouvrit.

\- Excusez-moi, je voulais juste savoir quel jour on est ?

\- Le 15.

\- Et le mois ?

\- Mars.

\- Et l'heure ?

Le soldat sembla perde patience et écourta la conversation.

\- Nous sommes le 15 mars 2004 et il est 19h30. Content ?

\- Oui monsieur. Je ne vous dérange pas plus monsieur.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Charlie laissa la tension retomber. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard se vida.

 _Ils avaient remonté le temps_.

Dans sa réalité, ils étaient en 2006. Ici, en 2004. Donc, Grace et lui n'avaient pas seulement traversé les réalités mais également remonté le temps. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rencontré ni Mitchell, ni Vala. Et la cure de jouvence du Général. Ou plutôt du Colonel O'Neill.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

Un mauvais calcul de Sammy ? Une trop grande quantité d'énergie ? Une instabilité causée par le naquadriah ? Que devait-il faire de cette découverte ? En parler à ces personnes ? A ces inconnus aux visages pourtant si familiers...Devait-il jouer la carte de l'honnêteté ou garder cette information en réserve ?

\- Rah ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi...? Est-ce que ça pourrait risquer de compromettre leur avenir...

Charlie ferma les yeux et réfléchit. La seule solution qui s'imposa à lui était un prénom.

\- Sammy...

Elle saurait quoi faire elle. Même s'ils étaient dans une autre réalité, Sammy saurait quoi faire. Elle était suffisamment neutre et...

\- Oui, Sammy saura quoi faire.

Fort de cette conviction, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit et la fatigue cumulée ces deux derniers jours le rattrapa.


End file.
